Roommate
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: With expenses high and money low, Shuichi puts an ad in the local newspaper for another roomate! R&R! ShuxYuki, full summary inside...M for later chapters? The chapters get longer, so plz have patience for the first few! And I warn you about the POV!
1. Chapter I: Beginnings

A/N: Wow, my first fan fiction! I'm excited and nervous at the same time! I hope at least somebody will like it because I love writing and am very hesitant to post this! I just hope some people will stick with me while this fanfiction progresses! Please review! Tell me how I'm doing and stuff like that so yeah...

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gravi!

Full Summary: Yuki and Shuichi move into a huge four-bedroom apartment, as well as buy each other promise rings, but after Yuki "flirts" with another woman, Shuichi begins to ignore Yuki. Yuki refuses to say sorry because he believes he didn't do anything (and that woman was just a friend). With each other's inspiration not giving each other any attention, both don't work as hard at their jobs, leaving them with little money. Shuichi puts an ad in the local newspaper for another roommate and someone answers!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(New Guy's POV)

Art is my passion. I love fashion, cooking, dancing, writing, and drawing. But I especially love photography and singing. I have many ambitions, but right now I'm working odd jobs and selling my photos to make money to pay for art college and other necessities. Right now what I need most is a place to crash!

I sat on a park bench reading the classifieds when someone yelled my name.

"Sora!" yelled a squeaky voice. I looked up to see a little boy pointing up at the gray sky. A storm seemed to be rumbling in. The little boy latched on to his mother's arm and walked past me with no notice. I looked back down at the newspaper in my hand and an ad seemed to pop out at me. It said:

ROOMMATE WANTED

4 bedroom apartment, Currently only

two occupants, Has to be willing to pay partial rent...

...and some contact info. I was intrigued. According to the address, it wasn't far from here (and close to the art college I hoped to attend) and maybe with two other occupants, the rent would be little cost to me. I was excited. Maybe I could get a room to myself! I didn't really need it though. I only had some clothes, toiletries, and some other stuff, like my cell phone and some cash. For the last few days, I had been staying at crappy hotels and couldn't wait for an actual apartment. I pulled out my cell phone and punched in the digits from the ad. After only the first ring, someone answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it was short, I'm sorry! Next time it'll be longer, I promise! I'll try to update as often as I can, but im lazy so yeah...Do you like it so far? plz review!

AyameInLove


	2. Chapter II: The Phone Call

A/N: Here we go with a second chapter, yay!

Disclaimer: me no owny Gravi!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello!" said a hyper male voice. I was about to speak when I heard a soft click.

"What?" said a cold, calm male voice.

"Yuki, I got it," said the hyper voice.

"It could be for either of us, baka. Besides, I'm usually the one to get calls, so it's most likely for me," said the cold voice. "Anyway, who is this?" The two didn't seem to get along much.

"Hi, I'm Sora Shinichirou. I read your ad about requesting another roommate and I must say I'm interested." The other line was quiet for a moment.

"Shu..." said the cold voice.

"Yes?" answered the hyper voice.

"Did you put an ad in the newspaper?"

"Maybe..."

"Shuichi! You never told me!"

"Because I'm still mad at you!"

"So! We're both paying for this apartment!"

"Well, if you'd have said sorry, I would've told you! Besides, we might not have enough money for rent, so we need the help! And this apartment has too many rooms, so it's always cold!"

"You didn't say that when we first bought it!"

"I wasn't mad at you then and I thought you would-"

"Um excuse me, but is this a bad time?" I interrupted. Yes! Only two guys live there! I hoped they didn't bicker all the time, because I needed to take this chance. No more crappy hotels for me!

"N-" the hyper voice started.

"No, its not," interrupted cold voice, "Shuichi, if we need the money that badly, then let's him move in soon." You could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "What's your name again?"

"Sora Shinichirou," I answered.

"You could come see the apartment now, if you'd like! Are you near?" piped the hyper voice.

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Where are you?"

"At a nearby park."

"Okay, so we'll see you in a few!"

"'kay, see you then." I hung up quickly. I didn't want to hear anything else from the cold voice. He sounded mean. I dropped the newspaper into a trash can and began walking, a satisfied smile on my face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Dammit! Shorter than I'd hoped it to be! I guarantee you that next chapter you'll get a description of Sora! And I'm sorry if Yuki and Shuichi are a little OOC! well till next time...

AyameInLove


	3. Chapter III: Nice To Meet You

A/N: Hey you guys! Well, here's another chapter! Hope you like! I'd like to thank some people: First, The Scarlet Rose for writing such great Gravitation fanfiction and recommending Train Wreck by Xunxin! It was really good! My heart was beating the whole time I was reading it! Now I can see why she recommended it, so so do I! Go check it out, give it a read! Same goes for The Scarlet Rose, you've got to give her a read too! Shounen ai and yaoi fans should check out my favorites for more great fanfiction! Such as ryuichikisses's FAKE fan fiction by the names of Collide and These Days (prequel and sequel, both about Drake and JJ, talk about a good couple)! Second, I'd like to thank vampire911 for being my first and only reviewer! Thanks again! Third, I'd like to thank those who added this story to their favorites and alert lists! It made me so happy to see that! Stick with me and I'll keep posting!

Disclaimer: Hey, do we even have to do these? I mean seriously...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a quarter of an hour, I finally found the location I'd been looking for and lightly knocked on the apartment door. A boy answered. 'What a fruitcake,' I automatically thought. He coulda been a couple of years younger than me, but perhaps his pink hair and purple eyes made him seem younger. It might've just been his boyish demeanor or something like that. His tank top hung loosely on him, one strip fallen from his shoulder. He also wore loose gym shorts and I had to tilt my head downwards a little to look at him. A goofy grin was his expression of my appearance:

I had spiked raven hair with thin blue streaks, slightly pushed back, complimented by my pools of sapphire(A/N: btw those r his eyes!). A single-strapped blue bag hung on my shoulder, and I wore some fashionable clothes: a blue and white striped shirt over a long-sleeve white shirt and a pair of designer jeans (blue is his favorite color). We stared at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing?" said the oh-so familiar cold voice from somewhere just inside. "Let him in, Shu." The boy stepped back and I stepped in. My eyes fell upon the man sitting on the couch. He wore a designer suit and his legs were crossed. He took a drag from his cigarrette and a sip of his beer, but what caught my eyes most were his hair and eyes, both a magnificent amber. They were beautiful. 'He must be mixed,' I thought. The apartment didn't seem to be interesting anymore, especially compared to these people. Though I noticed it was nice, big, and had lots of extra space.

"Well, come sit down," said the mixed man. He spoke perfect Japanese. "We'll interview you." I sat beside him on the blue couch and after closing the door, the boy followed, sitting on my other side. I felt rather nervous sitting between them. Why did these two live together? They were so opposite!

Up close, I could see the cold in the mixed man's eyes. Had something happened in his past that stole the warmth? The boy next to me, however, had very warm eyes, almost anxious to greet me and talk to me. I felt as though I had seen these people before, but where?

"My name's Shuichi Shindou," the boy said enthusiastically, holding out his hand. I shook it. "Nice to meet you." 'Wait,' I thought. "Are you in a band?" I asked. Shindou's eyes lit up.

"I sure am! My band's name is Bad Luck! Are you a fan?"

"My sister definitely is." I remembered when I would be in my room back home and she'd be blasting her stereo with her new favorite band, seeing as she had a new one every week. The whole house would shake! Oh, the good ol' times!

"Great! I should meet her someday." The mixed man cleared his throat with an air of impatience.

"My name's Eiri Uesugi." He also held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Uesugi-san," I said, shaking his hand too. Uesugi let out a small groan of disgust.

"I'd prefer you didn't call me that." And then it hit me. I _had_ seen his face before...

"Are you Eiri Yuki?" I asked incredulously. "Famous romance novelist?" Yuki nodded. He looked away and took a drag. Shindou smiled. "The one and only." It was kinda hard for me to believe this cold man was the famous lady-killer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry if they're a little OOC! And sorry for the short chappie, I'll post a new one soon! This one was supposed to be posted yesterday but the freakin thing wouldn't save half the chapter! well till next time...

AyameInLove


	4. Chapter IV: Arigatou and Good Night

A/N: Hello readers! Look, I finally posted another chapter! I'm very very sorry I didn't put it up earlier. I've been busy typing up another fanfic that I'll hopefully post soon and I've also been busy being ignored, depressed, and doubting my friends to even type this up, so here you go...well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: It's not possible for me to own this anime because it's based on the manga of Gravitation and I can't draw a straight line to save my life! I can't draw for shit!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My sister is also a huge fan of yours."

"Good for her," answered Yuki. He placed his cold eyes on my sapphire ones."Tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, my name's Sora Shinichirou and I'm 20 years old. I moved here a couple of weeks ago to attend an art college, but I didn't have enough money to pay for intuition, so I've been saving up, doing odd jobs and selling my photographs. I've been staying crappy hotels, but I think I have enough to pay partial rent as was requested in the ad," I said. This was almost like an interview.

"So you like art?" asked Yuki.

"It's my passion."

"Any in particular?"

"Photography and singing." Yuki nodded.

"If you'd like, I could help you get your singing career started, then we can sing together!" exclaimed Shindou. He seemed genuinely excited to help me. How could I say no to him? I was about to respond when I was interrupted.

"Well, you seem like a good kid. I guess you can crash here. Sound good, Shu?" Yuki asked the pink haired boy.

"Yeah," Shindou smiled. It was quiet for a moment. I yawned it was getting late! My cell phone told me that it was a quarter till midnight.

"I'm going to bed now," said Yuki, getting up." Shu."

"Yes?" asked Shindou, almost expectantly.

"Tell Shinichirou-san which room is his."

"Right," Shindou said, dissapointed. I wondered why the pink haired boy took orders from the novelist.

"I get my own room then?" I asked. I noticed that Yuki was probably only a few inches taller than me when he stood at full height.

"Of course," he said flatly, walking ot of the room. "We'll talk more in the morning." I heard a door shut and Shindou stood.

"Come on," he said, moving toward the hallway. I followed him. "That's the bathroom, that's Yuki's office, that's Yuki's room, that's my room," he said, pointing at different doors to indicate what he said. Shindou's room was across from Yuki's, which was next to Yuki's office. The bathroom was on one side of Shindou's room and another door was on the other. He pointed at it. "And this one's your room." I stepped forward and turned the doorknob with a click. The room was empty except for a bed and a closet embedded in the wall. I was overjoyed. My new room was exactly the kind I had wanted. I turned and smiled at the pink haired boy behind me.

"Arigatou, Shindou-san."

"Nonsense! You're paying for it right? And call me Shuichi or Shu or at least -kun! I think -san is too formal for roommates," he said, returning the smile. "Well, good night." And with that he turned around and headed for his own room. Both his and Yuki's bedroom lights were on. I flipped on the switch in my own room and closed the door. I put my bag down and pulled out some night clothes. I put them on as I yawned again. After a few minutes of placing my things in the room, I finally turned off the light and slipped between the peach-colored sheets on my bed. Even if I ended up not liking the apartment, I knew I would still want to say, just to find out more about Shuichi and Yuki. They were such odd people, I couldn't help but want to find out more about them. That was my last thought before I closed my eyes and sleep overtook me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! I'm not really sure if it was longer or shorter than the last one so yeah...Anyway, plz review! This fanfic had only about 3 or 4 chapters hand-written before I posted the first one so I'm sorry for being so inefficent and not thinking beforehand. From here on out, the story is from scratch! well, till next time...

AyameInLove


	5. Chapter V: Plots, Guesses, and Thoughts

A/N: I actually got the fifth chapter posted! YAY! well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't think I own them, let me go check...nope, sorry, I wish.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I sat up and stretched, a yawn watering my eyes. I tiptoed from my room into the kitchen. I peeked in the fridge, the bright light inside slightly blinding me. There wasn't much, some cake, some beer, and other stuff. Shutting the door, I looked in the cupboard to my right and there sat an abundance of strawberry pocky. My eyes grew wide. It would take me forever to finish all those boxes, not that I'd even try. I wouldn't even know where to start. Besides, it looked to be someone elses. I was about to close the cupboard door and continue my scourage for food, when someone behind me spoke.

"Shu loves that stuff," I swung around to see Yuki leaning against the wall, watching me.

"Oh," was all I said. I didn't really know what to say, I didn't even hear him come up behind me.

"You hungry?" he asked and I nodded. "There's not much to eat here." He moved closer to me and peeked in the fridge, a small smirk appeared on his face. "Maybe we should go shopping later, but when Shuichi wakes up and if it's his day off, let's go out for breakfast, I'll pay." I nodded.

"Arigatou." Yuki nodded. I moved out of the kitchen and plopped down on the large blue couch in the living room. I outstretched my arms as I flipped on the television with the remote, I mean I live here too right? I think I should be able to relax like the others, no matter how unfamiliar the place is.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Yuki's POV)

I shut the fridge door and sat on the couch, two seats away from Shinichirou. I watched him closely and he didn't seem to notice. It's unlike me to take such a liking to a new person in my life, but something about this guy...maybe it's in his nature to be easily accepted, like a charm of some kind. Well, whatever it is I don't care all that much and I'm mostly just trying to make him feel comfortable. I'm going to use him to make Shuichi jealous. I kinda feel bad about that, but I feel like I need to. I've had so many sexless nights, by now I've lost count. I guess I miss that pink haired brat a little, even though he's right down the hall from me and I need my inspiration or I can't write. I'd been thinking about it since last night and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to take my plan into action.

Shinichirouwore a pair of blue and white, plaid pajama pants and a plain white shirt. He flipped through the channels, apparently finding zero interest in the shows he passed. It seemed as though he did this just as something to do, rather than as actual entertainment. Shinichirou's hair was unattended to, yet it still looked pretty good. _'Hey at least he's hot' _I thought as yet another of my smirks appeared on my face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sora's POV)

As I flipped through the channels, I could feel Yuki's eyes on me. What was he doing? Was he checking me out or just staring off into space? Either way, he was making me very nervous and kinda creeping me out. I was trying my hardest to look comfortable, but inside I was shaking. Was he trying to intimidate me? If that was the case, then it was working. He has such a cold voice and cold eyes. Why did it seem as though he were plotting something?

Now that I thought about it, was he trying to warm up to me? I mean, offering to take me to breakfast? Sure, I was thankful, but I could tell the man didn't go out much. He probably doesn't usually have much of a reason to and his skin is rather pale. It was pretty obvious that Shuichi was probably the one who bought food for the two ofthem. His skin was slightly tanned and I knew he didn't work at home.

I almost wanted to look over at Yuki, but I knew I'd just end up looking right into those cold amber eyes of his. I guessed it would be smarter on my part not to.

A click sounded behind us and we both turned our heads to look.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Shuichi's POV)

"Morning..." I murmured as I entered the living room with a hand rubbing at my sleepy eyes. I looked up to see Shinichirou and Yuki sitting on the couch, looking in my direction.

"Morning..." they both mumbled, turning back to the television.

I went into the kitchen, remembering that little food was available, I pulled a box of my strawberry pocky out and began munching on it, as I moved into the living room to sit right beside Yuki.

I wonder when this fight will end. I miss my Yuki, but for once I have to stand up for what I say, so no backing out now. We've barely touched each other for about a month now and I can't help but wonder if Yuki is starting to miss me. Heh heh, maybe I'll tease him later for fun. I smiled to myself, but it quickly faded as I saw the odd look on Yuki's face. It was hard to read, like he was deeply thinking or something. I don't know. He still confuses me. I was even more flummoxed last night when he easily accepted Shinichirou as a roommate. He's usually so cold to others, I don't get it. Goddamit, Yuki, what are you thinking? Are you planning something?

"Shu."

I shook the thoughts out of my head and looked up at the sound of Yuki's deep voice calling me.

"Hm?"

"Is it your day off?" I nodded.

"Alright, how about we go out for breakfast? There's not much to eat here obviously..."

"U-um...I guess." That was quite a surprise to me. _'I don't think he's ever done that with me! Why does he have to do it now, when we're fighting? Shit! I guess it's because of Shinichirou...' _I thought.

And sure enough, Yuki said, "Sort of as a celebration for gaining a new roommate." _'Great, just great. Damn...I wish I wasn't right.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: For once, I actually don't have anything to say! well till next time...

AyameInLove


	6. Chapter VI: Breakfast

A/N: And on to chapter 6 we go! I don't really have anything to say right now...well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, then again don't we all wish we did in some twisted universe? I do own Sora though! He's mine, so don't steal him!

Warning: slight OOC as always for Yuki and Shuichi...I don't know why they always end up like so...oh and I switched POVs like a million times so be careful not to get confused

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Still Shuichi's POV)

I eyed Yuki's every movement, hoping maybe his actions would reveal something - anything - as to what he was thinking. We sat around a small, shiny, silver table outside of a restuarant named _Shiina's Bakery_ about a block from our apartment. The sun reflected off the empty table as we waited for our orders. I'd never been here before and found my eyes leaving Yuki and wandering the place. The other silver tables were aligned at an angle with ours, the red and white striped umbrellas ruffling in the soft wind. Few people sat outside, which was suprising since a beautiful day had settled in. My eyes flashed back to Yuki, whose eyes were closed as he leaned back in his chair, taking in the fresh air. Shinichirou seemed to be staring off into space, his eyes directed at the ground. I scratched my head, letting a yawn escape me, when someone spoke.

"I'm going to use the bathroom..." Shinichirou said quietly, getting up from his chair. I nodded with watery eyes. Yuki didn't move an inch at the announcement. I frowned slightly at him as Shinichirou walked away. Thoughts crossed my mind..._ '...That blue haired boy is very attractive...I mean, he's undeniably damn sexy, look at that ass and how he dresses and his beautiful hair and his manners and his looks and personality...What an ideal! I don't even know him, but that guy seems flawless! I wonder if he's straight...' _I almost drooled right where I sat at the thought of him naked, but instead I shook the horrid thoughts from my mind and looked over at Yuki. Maybe I could use a distraction from these thoughts...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Yuki's POV)

I took several deep breathes as I sat outside some bakery restuarant with my eyes closed. Someone at my table said something and left, but I didn't stir; I was thoroughly enjoying my little snooze. Suddenly, I was interrupted. There was a sudden weight shift on my thighs. I opened my eyes to find myself being straddled by Shuichi, face to face with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He just smirked at me and leaned forward, placing his lips upon mine. It had been a long time since he had done anything like this and I intended on taking full advantage. I wrapped my arms around his waist, deepening the kiss, trying not to let him pull away from me. He squirmed slightly, arranging himself into a more comfortable position and I could have sworn I heard him bite back a moan. Soon his hands were running through my hair, but they suddenly froze as a voice spoke to us.

"Um, excuse me, sirs...Your orders are here and I'd appreciate it if you would save that for more a private location. It's not very good for business," a timid waitress said quietly as she wrung a dry napkin nervously.

We pulled away from each other to give her our best death glares. She stepped back a bit, a scared look in her eyes. I swear I could have slapped that bitch right there! With a single glance around, I decided it would be best not to, especially since there were already several employees and customers staring and whispering, not to mention I'd probably be kicked out and I couldn't have that.

Shuichi gave me one last look of lustful haze before climbing off me. I resisted the urge to slap his hot ass as he sat down in his chair again._ 'Wait a second...What was that? Why did he do that? Did he finally give in or what?'_

"Um...C-could I get you guys anything else?" the waitress said, looking back and forth between the two of us. I responded by shaking my head with narrowed eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Shuichi's POV)

I watched the waitress walk away rather hurriedly then turned to stare at the breakfast in front of me. _'Arrgghh! I was supposed to only be teasing him, not giving in to him! Dammit!' _I thought, feeling slightly dissapointed in myself. _'Shit! Now I can't even look at him!'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Sora's POV)

I pushed open the bathroom door and walked back through the small restuarant filled with people chatting over coffee and pastries alike. I stepped back into the sunlight, squinting slightly as my eyes adjusted. Spotting my table, I headed toward it. I pulled out my seat and sat in it.

At first sight, I noticed our food had arrived, but looking up it seemed like Shuichi and Yuki didn't even notice me coming back. Shuichi was looking down at his food and Yuki seemed to be doing the same, both were slightly pink in the face. What the hell happened while I was gone?_ 'I'll just ask them straight out, then maybe I'll get an honest answer...'_

"Um, you guys..." I said uncertainly. They looked up at me and finally seemed to come back to earth. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

For a second, the two just stiffened and Shuichi went scarlet; I suppose the question was kinda out of the blue, but why would whatever happened make Shuichi blush?

"Uh...um...I-" Shuichi stuttered before being interupted by Yuki.

"The food arrived," Yuki said calmly with a blank stare, "And the waitress was very rude to us."

"Oh...okay..." I said, pulling my breakfast closer to me. I had a feeling that that wasn't a complete answer, but I decided to stop digging into the topic. Sure, I was curious, but it was their choice whether they wanted to tell me or not and I didn't want to annoy them, especially since I only met them yesterday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Yuki's POV)

We all started to eat so I decided to make conversation, instead of eating in an awkward silence.

"Shinichirou..." I said quietly and the blue haired boy looked up at me. "Your name's really long..." He kinda stared at me, chewing his food slowly as I looked at him.

"You can call me Sora if you'd like..." he said after swallowing a mouthful.

"Hmm...I suppose so..." I thought for a moment. "How about I call you 'Shin'? I like that better..."

"Sure...yeah, that's fine, I guess. Some of my friends back home call me that so I'm already used to it." I nodded and Shin turned back to his food.

-----------------------------

We talked little throughout the rest of the breakfast. After all of us finished, we stood.

"I've got stuff to do so I won't be going back to the apartment with you guys," Shin said, looking between the two of us. I nodded, placing some money on the table, but just enough for the breakfast and not enough for a tip.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sora's POV)

"I'll see you guys later then..." I said and started heading in the opposite direction of our apartment. Glancing over my shoulder one more time at my roommates, I noticed they were walking beside each other, but far apart. Yuki was almost on the curb and Shuichi was almost scraping against the side of a building. What the hell was up with that?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Shuichi's POV)

I winced as my arm rubbed against the rough exterior of the building beside me. I only heard the rush of cars on the street before Yuki broke the silence between us.

"So...just what was that back there?"

"U-um...I..." I stuttered, still unable to look at him.

"Do you miss me that much? Do you give in to your desire for me?" he said almost seductively. Suddenly, I found myself pinned to the wall, forced to stare into those beautiful amber eyes. I almost screamed, but Yuki, noticing this, stopped me with a kiss, pressing our bodies against each other. I froze just before pushing him off.

"Yuki! I'm still mad at you! I was just teasing you!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. I crossed my arms and continued walking, leaving Yuki in a stunned silence. _'He almost had me!'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Yuki's POV)

_'Damn! I almost had him! I guess he's not giving in easily this time...' _I thought bitterly, following after Shuichi.

Arriving at our apartment, I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. Shuichi swept past me, heading straight for his room, and I headed straight for my office. _'All the more reason to seduce a certain someone...'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Did ya like this chappie? The juicy moments? well review dammit! I mean please :) well till next time...

AyameInLove


	7. Chapter VII: Drunken Play

A/N: hey long time no read! I like how this story has turned out so far! Better than I thought it was! And I'm getting better at typing! And the chappies are getting longer! YAY! And please read my A/N at the bottom, it includes some important stuff! well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gravitation...but Maki Murakami does! (except Sora! That hunk is all mine!) She must be a goddess for creating such a wonderful story...

Warning: some slightly offensive stuff, a bit of strong language, Third Person POV, a naughty OOC Eiri, beer, and a cliffhanger...!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sora's POV)

I sighed as I unlocked the door to the apartment (I had received a key earlier). It had been a hard day. I walked around for quite a while after breakfast, looking for a job. I thought maybe I should just go in and out of fast food restuarants to get all different kinds of job applications, but that's not the kind of job I had in mind so I looked elsewhere. Eventually, I came across an ad for a modeling agency in need of photographers. Perfect, that was exactly the kind of job I wanted, but would they be okay with an inexperienced photographer? With a bit of luck, I found a high quality instant camera and started taking pictures of people and places. They came out magnificent so I automatically headed over to the modeling agency after finding the address in a phone book. The haughty boss seemed a bit reluctant to hire me until I showed him the pics I had taken earlier. He said and I quote, "You have an eye for beauty that just brings tears of happiness to my eyes! You made these things seem like that's just where they belong! You're amazing!"

Damn. I didn't know I was that good, but as I shook his hand he made it clear that I had one requirement. Before he hired me, with my "eye for beauty", I needed to find a model for the next cover of a magazine called _Tell Me More, (_apparently about celebrities) and it didn't really matter who was to be pictured as long as they had a magnificent body and had good looks. I had never heard of it before, but then again I'm not exactly the kind of person who stops by the store whenever just to catch up on the latest gossip of the hottest celebs so I just took the man's word that it was one of the most popular magazines in Japan. So now I had to find a model since the agency was having a hard time doing so. Not too hard, right? Wrong.

I had no idea where to look since I was still quite foreign to this city. I even had to sit down to think about where I could find such a person. After a few minutes, it came to me: I should just look for people on the streets! Not the brightest idea, but what did I have to lose? I began my search in the park and several times I approached an attractive girl, they walked away in a hurry. I suppose I looked rather creepy checking them out with a pair of sunglasses on, a smile on my face, and it was getting pretty dark by then. During my search, I didn't stop to eat so I ended up almost to the point of collapsing from hunger. I finally gave up and decided to head home, but not until I filled my empty stomach. I ate at a small restuarant with a bar, nearby the apartment. As I took a bite from my long-awaited burger, a wave of long straight black hair caught my eye, gleaming from the bar. After I finished eating, I headed in that direction to find a young beautiful girl on a bar stool, sipping a drink.

"Hi." I said, sitting in the seat beside her. I wanted to at least attempt to make a conversation before getting right to the point.

She turned to me, her black hair slightly covering her face.

"Hey there, hottie, how's your night been going?" she said almost lazily, but with a smooth, soothing tone, her dark brown eyes sparkling in the dim light. A mischievious smile curved her pink lips as she took in my appearance. A black and white striped top with frills covered her chest and a pair of tight black capris hugged her curves. Yep, no doubt this girl was a beauty.

"Rough," I answered truthfully. "Yours?"

"Alright..." she said with a shrug, taking another sip of whatever she was drinking. "I come here all the time so I'm guessing you don't, since I've never seen you."

"Yeah, just came in for a bite to eat. I'm fairly new to the area." She closed her eyes for a moment, nodding.

"You know...I know this town like the back of my hand. If you want, I could show you around. I'm sure we could have a great time."

"Why, miss, are you asking me out?"

"Sounds like it." I considered her for a moment. I was single and it was getting kinda lonely in this city but...

"I don't even _know_ you."

She chuckled. "Well, then you can _get_ to know me. After all, _You_ were the one who came up to _me_..." I had completely forgotten that I had a reason for doing so.

"Oh...well, I wanted to ask you if you were interested in being on the cover of a magazine."

She shook her head. "Hmm...no, not interested. What I am interested in is _you_," she said, sending a wink in my direction. I supposed I could at least give her a chance...

"So, miss, just what is your name?"

"Miyomi." she said with a smile. I held out my hand and after a second, she shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Miyomi. The name's Sora." I winked at her. Remembering it was getting late, I glanced at the clock. It was half past eleven already! "Well, since I've got to go, I guess I'll see you here tomorrow for dinner or something..." I said suggestively.

Miyomi nodded. "Sounds great. See you then, Sora." With a last nod, I headed home.

Now here I was, sitting in the dark, eyes closed, sunk into the couch. I heaved a great sigh, before noticing a figure standing near the other end of the couch, staring at me. I gasped, clapping a hand to my mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Yuki's POV)

After hearing the front door open and close, I came out of my office to investigate. Did Shuichi leave or did Shinichirou finally come home? I highly doubted Shuichi left and I reassured myself he was fast asleep in his room.

As I entered the living room, I heard a sigh come from the couch beside to me so I turned to face it, squinting in the darkness. There sat Shinichirou, his sapphire eyes shining in the dim light coming from my office. He gasped at the sight of me, clapping a hand to his mouth.

"Oh man, you scared the shit out of me! I was so sure you weren't there before!"

"...I wasn't."

"Okay good." He closed his eyes and shook his head a little. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired."

"What did you do all day?" I said, going into the kitchen to grab something.

"Oh gosh...Lots of stuff," he said with another sigh. I sat down beside him on the couch with a case of beer and handed him a bottle.

"You look like you're in need of one." He stared at me for a second before taking, opening, and gulping most of it. He wiped his chin a little.

"Thanks" he said with a smile, his eyes grateful. I nodded, returning the smile, opening one for myself.

"So tell me...how did you spend your day?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hour (Or So) Later...and quite a few beers...(Third person POV: due to drunk people's forgetfulness)

"And then...and then...dis eh-stew-pee-dough sen-your-eat-uh recognized da cashier whose line I gotted in ta buy da camera and they started talkin n talkin..." Sora said, swinging his beer up yet again to meet his lips. His words were slurred and slightly misunderstandable. On the floor sat Eiri, his back pressed against the side of the couch beside Sora's legs, his own stretched out in front of him. He was bent over slightly in laughter. Shuichi, who had joined them earlier after hearing them talking, now lay beside Sora, already passed out from the alcohol. Beer bottle after beer bottle lay scattered on the couch and on the floor, all empty. Both conscious men were very, very drunk. Drunk to the point of_ retardedness_.

"You...you already said that!" Yuki said, pointing an accusing finger in the blue haired man's face, still giggling.

"I...I did?" Sora said, attempting to stare down the finger, but giving up after going fully cross-eyed. Instead, he bit at the finger. It inched closer and farther teasingly. Eiri guffawed a couple of times before his hand went limp and landed on Sora's thigh with a small thump. The two stared at it for a few seconds.

"Uh...what were we talkin bout again?" Yuki said, looking up. Their eyes met and Sora shrugged "...dunno." They took long sips of their beer and sloppily wiped at their chins.

"Well dat chick who asked me out today was...really purdy n...n...purdy damn hot...!" The blue haired man slopped beer down his front and belched a little.

"Wow...I wanna see her...haven't gotten laid by a lady in a while..." Eiri said, looking slightly thoughtful as he placed a finger on his lips.

"Really...? I'm kinda suprised...Why haven cha?"

"Hmm..." Yuki thought for a moment._ 'Wait a second...Aren't I supposed to be doing something...? And hey...why haven't I gotten laid recently...?' _Then something struck him. _'Oh yeah! Shuichi! I totally forgot! Shit! I wasn't supposed to get drunk! Damn...how many beers have I had...?' _He shook his head. _'Now to get down to business...' _Eiri slid himself back on the couch beside Sora, who wore a goofy grin, his eyes slightly glazed. The blue haired man peered into the novelist's face, his eyes searching it.

"Wow...you're really purdy for a man...you sure you're not a chick...?" he said with a chuckle, turning away. "Just kiddin ya, just kiddin ya..." He blinked a couple of times. "Whoa...dude, I'm so about to pass out..." he said, laughing again. Yuki just stared at him, unsure of what to do or say. Glancing over his thigh, he spotted Shuichi beginning to stir and he smirked. _'Perfect timing.' _Sora took another sip of beer and spotted something golden brown out of the corner of his eye. He looked over at Eiri, this time his eyes directed at the beautiful hair atop his head.

"Ooh nice hair...Lemme touch it..." he said, reaching over. He smiled. "Ooh...it's really soft." Yuki leaned closer to the other man, his lips mere inches from his.

"I've got it in other places too..." he whispered with a naughty smile.

"Really? Where?" Sora said dumbly. Yuki pursed his lips for a second to restrain himself from smacking the man, calling him foul names, and/or letting a witty remark pass his lips. He scooted closer and swung a leg over the blue haired man's thighs, straddling him.

"What are you doing...?" Eiri just smirked at him before kissing down his neck.

"Ha ha...that tickles..." Sora mumbled, closing his eyes. Yuki lifted his head and kissed along Sora's jaw line, sliding his arms around his neck. He placed his lips upon Sora's, luring the other man into a deep kiss. The blue haired man felt his body freeze as he became absorbed, Eiri's tongue defeating his in an unannounced tongue-wrestling match. He almost moaned into Yuki's mouth before his eyes snapped open and he felt his body regain control. He tried to push the other man off him, but he wouldn't budge so he pulled away, refusing to facing him. Only to face Shuichi, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth agape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: AHA! A cliffhanger! How will Shuichi react? What will Eiri say? What will Sora say? Well come on then! Review for me and I just might post faster...sorry for Yuki being soo OOC, I hated it! But that's how the story goes...Well anyway, thank you to those who review regularly! I really really appreciate it and also thank you for understanding my situation in which I couldn't update! Next time I'll specify whom...

Well anyway I wrote the whole last half without Shuichi, but then I realized that there would be no point for Yuki to do that so I added a few sentences! And I have no idea why I included Sora getting asked out so if you have ideas for me, please pass them on! I also don't really know why I included Sora's day (even I didn't know what he did till I typed it!) so once again please pass on your ideas for this story! I've got most of it planned out till the end of the story(yes...sadly it will end), but some input from readers might help!

**TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT BETTER IN THIRD PERSON!** The next chapter is written that way, but I'm not sure if I should keep going like that or switch back to first person, so plz tell me your opinion!

Now about Sora (because I feel like talking about him)...He's kinda like me in a way because sometimes...well, he acts like me, but I guess that's the easiest character for me to create: One like me! When I picture him, he looks like Night from Absolute Boyfriend (Zettai Kareshi), but all "blue'd" out with his blue clothes and hair and whatnot...so does that make him a male Mary-Sue (My sis calls it "Johnny Blue" lol)? I mean he is slightly perfect with almost no flaws(to me anyway)...Just tell meh! Is he a "Johnny Blue"?

well till next time...

AyameInLove


	8. Chapter VIII: A Bend In The Road

A/N: greetings! I'm sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer! I know this story is supposed to be Romance/Humor, but I'm not very good with the humor, am I? I have an odd sense of humor that's hard to put on paper, so sorry about that too.

(sigh) only 3 reviews last chapter...I was hoping more, but I guess that's what I get for not updating an entire month :'( if you didn't review last chapter, then go ahead and review this one :D

If you read my author's note below, then you shall learn THE SECRET OF HOW TO GET OVER WRITERS' BLOCK ;)

well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: -insert witty comment here- No, I don't own Gravitation...

Warning: an upset Shuichi, a sharp plot turn, then you get to see some characters currently unfeatured in this fanfic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Third person POV)

Sapphire eyes widened. Suddenly, Sora's eyelids felt as though they weighed several tons and fluttered closed. Eiri felt the body beneath him become limp, the tense thigh muscles loosening. He watched as Shuichi's face froze in a state of horror for a moment, before the pink haired boy yelled "Yuki!" and bolted into an upright position. The blonde twitched a little at the loud voice, but nevertheless turned to face the boy with a look of innocence.

"What the hell are you doing!" Shuichi screamed, wobbling slightly from sitting up to quickly. Eiri opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by another yell. "Are you fucking cheating on me! You...you bastard!" The boy's cheeks flushed red, his face screwed up in anger and frusturation. "I hate you!" He stood, a few tears soaking into the carpet. "Goddammit! What's wrong with you!" Shuichi clenched his fists and continued. "I just want you to say fucking sorry and admit you were flirting with that stupid ass woman! You're not supposed to go cheating on me! Don't you care! Don't you love me!" He looked up at Yuki, a few fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, a sob escaping him.

"A man has his needs," he said simply with a shrug. Truthfully, Yuki felt a little bad to have upset his baka to the point of tears. Shuichi pulled at tufts of his hair, yelling out in frusturation. He threw a glare at Sora, _'Why hasn't he said anything?' _and finally realized the other man was unconscious.

"At least get off the poor guy..." the pink haired boy said with a small hiccup.

Eiri smirked. "I don't have to and I don't want to. Besides, since when do I listen to you?" He was toying with the boy on purpose, to get him worked up and jealous. It was clearly working. He was getting pissed!_ 'It looks like he's freakin enjoying himself!' _thought Shuichi, feeling as though he would explode any second.

"Just get off him! He's out cold anyway!" Yuki didn't give any indication of moving. In fact, he just sat there, giving Shuichi a defiant stare. The singer felt his body lose control as he suddenly pushed Eiri off the poor lad he was straddling with an, "I said get off him!" But in a second of confusion, Yuki managed to grab Shuichi's wrists and pull the boy onto him as he fell to the couch.

"Whaa...!" Shuichi managed to yell before Eiri wrapped his legs around his, trapping him.

"Haha...got you!" Yuki said with a smirk of triumph, noticing the boy was trying to escape. Shuichi wriggled and twisted, unable to free himself of the strong limbs and stopped struggling, his body pressed against Eiri's as he ceased his attempted flee. Their faces were so close, they could feel each other's warm breath.

"Yuki, let go of me!" Shuichi said, his cheeks filling with crimson as he felt his body reacting to the man beneath him. Inside, his stubborn self was fighting the butterflies in his stomach that fluttered with happiness, but they seemed to be flying out of reach. He had ached to touch Yuki's body like this for quite a while.

Eiri gave yet another smirk of triumph. Amethyst eyes widened as Yuki claimed Shuichi's lips as his prize, covering them with his own. The boy gave a little squeal and began squirming again, but Eiri refused to ease his grip.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

The two separated and looked toward the phone. It rang once, twice, then the answering machine picked up. Yuki and Shuichi remained in their awkward positions as Tohma's voice echoed throughtout the living room.

"Eiri-san! Eiri-san! Mika-san's having the baby! Come to the hospital!"

(A/N: yeah...by the way, Mika's pregnant. lol It was bound to happen sooner or later, right? She is already in volume 10 of the manga, but you don't see her after that, so you don't really know what happens to her...Anyway, I bet nobody guessed what was gonna happen!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You shouldn't have come. You're just gonna be in the way," Eiri said coldly, stepping past the sliding hospital doors, Shuichi close behind him.

"Too bad! I want to be here," he replied, crossing his arms. After receiving the phone call, Yuki left in a rush and Shuichi refused to stay home, leaving the passed out blue haired man alone on the couch, sitting there with his head slumped to the side. It seemed as though the recently drunk Eiri was a thing of the past, replaced with an alert Eiri on a mission. Only Shuichi noticed the wobble in his step and the shakiness of his movements, which were usually rather graceful and smooth. _'Is he alright? There sure were a lot of empty bottles sitting around us...I don't even remember how many I had! He's probably at least tired or dizzy...' _

Shuichi was worried that Yuki would collapse, not that it mattered; they were in a hospital after all. In fact, that was the main reason why he had come, but he was also worried about Mika. It was obvious Eiri didn't consider her and Shuichi "siblings-in-law", but that's how Shuichi liked to think of their relationship. Besides, he wanted to see his lover's nephew!

Shuichi wasn't sure whether he was still mad at Yuki or not. You'd think he would be even more upset since he attempted to cheat on him, but that was not the case. He missed Eiri so much, it was beginning to become hard to handle. It was hard for him to handle even the site of Yuki straddling another man, kissing him so deeply with the lips Shuichi craved on a regular basis. That was his body to embrace and be embraced by. Those were his lips to kiss and be kissed by. That was his body to make love to and be made love to. That was his lover, his Yuki. And nobody elses.

Shuichi decided to let his anger subside for now. _'It seems like he needs me now'_ he thought. Whether that was true or not, it didn't matter to Shuichi. He wanted to be there for his lover.

"Excuse me..." Eiri said quietly to the nurse sitting behind the counter. "Um...do you know what room Mika Seguchi is staying in?"

"Let me see..." She turned to the computer and typed in something."...okay, she's in room 312-A." she said with a smile. Eiri turned.

"C'mon..." he mumbled to Shuichi. The two headed down several hallways, following the signs until they reached the lobby area where they spotted Tohma with his head in his hands.

He looked up. "Oh, Eiri-san! You're here!" he said as soon as he noticed them. He walked swiftly over to Yuki and leaned against him, clinging to him as though he would collapse any second. Eiri appeared taken aback. He grasped the trembling Tohma's shoulders.

"What's wrong? Where is she?" he said as calmly as he could. He looked into Tohma's teary eyes.

"There's just been some complications. They didn't give me too many details. All I was told was that I should wait out here because I might get in the way. And, uh, she's in that room, but you shouldn't go in there," he said with a hearty sniff, pointing to a room just down a hallway on their left. He gave a weak smile. "Oh, but Eiri-san, don't you worry your pretty head off. I'm sure she'll be fine." Tohma's expression and the way he twisted the tissue in his hands emphasized the fact that even he was unsure if his words were true. "Um...I called Tatsuha-san already, so I'm pretty sure he's on his way..."

Yuki stood there for a few seconds as if slowly taking in Tohma's words, his expression blank, then with a slight shake of his head, guided the distraught husband back to his seat in the corner. Shuichi sat on Eiri's other side, presence still left unnoticed by a certain producer, and feeling slightly disgruntled. After a few moments of silence, a pair of hurried footsteps could be heard from down the hallway and in walked Tatsuha, hand in hand with none other than Ryuichi Sakuma, who followed closely behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Did you like this chapter? How I captured Shuichi's reaction? The plot turn? well review dammit! I mean plz :) yeah...I decided to stray from the storyline for a little...I don't really know why...just plz keep reading :)

Once again sorry for the short chapter! I already have half of the next chapter done so yeah...I'm gonna post a couple of one-shots today so go read them while you're waiting for the next chapter! One's for Fake! The other two are Gravitation! So go check them out ;)

I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to add Mika's pregnancy to the story...But! I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with it! so YAY! and next chapter we'll get to Sora. Right now he's just kinda sitting there in the dark...

Sorry for taking so long to update last chapter! I promise I'll update sooner now! My life is pretty dramatic, but I kinda like it...It's not boring and stuff...Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter! And I found out how to get over writer's block! The secret is to drink a Monster! You know, the energy drink? It really works! Last time I had one, I felt like my brain was thinking at 100 miles an hour! I ended up taking a shower at 4 am and almost finishing this new anime I was watching called Ah! My Goddess :) I'm sorry if you don't like where this story is going, but please bear with me for now!

well till next time...

AyameInLove


	9. Chapter IX: Hospital Happenings

A/N: It's been a while and I'm very sorry. I'm going through a rough time right now, so plz just bear with me. In case you haven't read my profile (which you should because I update it more than my actual fanfics), I'll repeat most of the things I've said about Roommate. I have this story all planned out, so I'll try to finish it by the end of the month and I'll be working very hard on it. That's all I can think of for now. well, enjoy!

Sorry if there are any mistakes. I might have accidently missed something...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation...trust me.

Warning: A group of sexy guys (excluding Tohma lol), and I added quite a bit of humor, or at least I tried. A few cuss words are there as well. The end of the chapter might be a little weird. I didn't have much time to work on it cuz I wanted to post this. If I warn you too much, then I will spoil it for you, so I'll stop now. But I will leave you with this: You have been warned! I'm not really sure what of, but yeah...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Third Person POV)

"What's wrong? Where is she?" Tatsuha said, his voice etched with concern. Tohma and Eiri swiftly walked over to him, and in hushed voices, filled him in. Shuichi watched from his seat as Tatsuha's expression changed from that of slight panic to a troubled grimace. He was surprised to see the young monk acting so serious. Meanwhile, Ryuichi skipped over to him.

"Hey there, Shu-chan! Long time no see, ne?"

"Omigod Sakuma-san!" the pink haired boy exclaimed and quickly stood. He gave a low bow, then sat back down as Ryuichi sat beside him. "So, um, Sakuma-san...Why are you here?"

"I was worried about Toh-chan! He's getting very stressed from all this and he's making me sad!"

Tohma and Eiri reclaimed their seats as Tatsuha took the seat on the other side of Ryuichi. A rather tense silence filled the room before Ryuichi decided to speak.

"Oh! Tatsu-chan! I left Kumagorou at your apartment!" he said, turning to the monk with a gasp. (Tatsuha had recently gotten an apartment in Tokyo.)

"By the way, Sakuma-san...why are you here with Tatsuha?" Tohma said with a slight frown of confusion.

"Oh! Well, I slept at his house last night!" With that, everybody, but Ryuichi, turned to the monk, their accusatory glares shooting daggers at him.

"I didn't do anything, alright?" Tatsuha said defensively, blushing slightly. Instead, he now received several glares of disbelief. "Fine then, don't believe me!"

_I tried though...'_ he thought, crossing his arms. Another heavy silence filled the room and Tohma didn't like it. It made him worry even more.

"So Tatsuha-san, how did you get here so fast?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It took Eiri-san quite a while. How did you get here so soon after I called? I know your apartment isn't that close."

"Oh, well, as soon as I heard from you I went as fast as I could."

"I hope you didn't break too many laws."

Truthfully, Tatsuha had broken quite a few. Neither he, nor Ryuichi had worn a helmet and half the time they were driving on the sidewalk. They passed at least three cops, but his motorcycle was going so fast, they had no time to react. About five people had to jump out of his way and he probably broke at least two sideview mirrors off other's cars. Maybe he had been going a little too fast... The concern he had for his sister combined with the prospect of Ryuichi's body pressed against his, with his arms wrapped around him, had driven his mind to think a bit on the irrational side of things, or, to put it simply, wacko.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri felt a twitch of annoyance. They had only been waiting a few minutes or so, but perhaps his tolerance for waiting had decreased in the last few years. He decided what he needed was a cigarette. He suddenly stood, surprising those around him.

"Eiri-san, where are you going?" Tohma said, looking up at him.

"Outside for a smoke." He walked off without another word. Shuichi looked up from the music magazine featuring an article about himself to follow Yuki with his eyes as he exited the lobby. He suddenly felt the need to follow, but restrained himself. _'Yuki probably wants to be alone and he'd probably get mad at me if I had gone with him anyway...'_

Tohma looked from Shuichi to the door and back again. For a second, he was sure the clingy singer would follow Eiri, Shuichi even made to get up, but the boy suddenly froze and just changed positions in his chair.

"Shindou-san, are you and Eiri-san fighting?"

The pink hairball turned to face him. "Um...why do you ask?"

"I have a hunch."

Shuichi didn't really want Tohma butting into their business and decided on giving him a rather vague answer.

"Uh, kinda."

For a second, Tohma looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it. They turned away, an awkward silence filling between them. Shuichi watched as Ryuichi looked at another magazine, making comments about it to Tatsuha, who barely seemed to be listening and instead admiring the gorgeous man in front of him. Shuichi chuckled a little. _'I wish Yuki would stare at me like that...' _He looked toward the door. _'Speak of the devil...'_

Eiri had just walked in, feeling slightly better than before. He sat opposite the group and leaned back in his chair. A bored look filled his eyes as he scanned the people in front of him. Tohma, as he had been before, sat with his eyes on the floor, occasionally tearing up a little. Every second that passed seemed to be taking a toll on the producer. Eiri sighed and looked away from his brother-in-law to find himself reflecting in the eyes of Shuichi.

They stared at each other for a moment before Shuichi turned away, his face flashing a light shade of pink. _'God...Is it just me or does Yuki look really sexy right now? I wish he'd stop! I'm supposed to be mad at him, dammit!' _

Eiri's eyes were wandering the room like a searchlight when Shuichi looked up again. Eiri leaned on his thighs with his arms and slightly hung his head, his golden eyes aimed at the floor. Shuichi sighed and stood. He walked over to his lover and sat beside him.

Eiri felt warm arms wrap around him from behind and he glanced at his lover, who smiled peacefully at him with his eyes closed, as he leaned on his shoulder. Eiri wanted to pull Shuichi's slender, yet comforting, body into his arms. But he wouldn't let himself. He gave the boy a rather questioning look when their eyes met.

"You seem so distressed, Yuki! You looked like you needed a hug, so I gave you one." Shuichi smiled gently at him. Such a simple, yet thoughtful and sweet gesture. A hug...In Eiri's opinion, that was perfect. He felt comforted and touched at the same time. It was almost exactly what he needed.

Eiri leaned forward and placed a peck on the boy's cheek as Shuichi slid an arm around his and leaned against his shoulder. He laced their fingers together and sighed with satisfaction. He was extremely pleased that his lover was feeling even a little happier than before.

Eiri could feel his body relaxing as he adjusted to his lover's touch. It had been a while since they had been this intimate, and he had to admit he missed it. Quite a lot in fact, considering how he usually wasn't one for that kind of thing. This boy had sure changed him. He played with Shuichi's pink locks for a little then moved his lips near the boy's ear and nipped it affectionately. Shuichi could feel himself blushing. Oh how he missed this...

Eiri suddenly stopped his affectionate assault. A thought crossed his mind and he couldn't stop himself from voicing it.

"Wait a second. I thought you were mad at me."

He could feel his little lover's body tense, but Shuichi remained silent.

A door down the hall opened after a beat of silence between the two lovers. Shuichi, Eiri, and Tohma looked up from the floor, while Tatsuha turned his attention away from Ryuichi, who glanced up from another magazine he had been babbling about to the monk, to watch as several doctors exited a room. A few turned and walked down another hallway, while one remained walking in the direction of the lobby the group occupied.

Tohma gasped, his hands clasped together, and ran forward as he recognized the doctor as Mika's. Everyone stood and moved closer to Tohma as the doctor stepped directly in front of the producer.

"Seguchi-san, your wife is doing fine now. She's in her room," the doc pointed to a door down the hall on their left. "...And she's holding your baby." He offered Tohma a warm smile, who looked like he was going to burst into tears with relief, his eyes sparkling with joy, but the producer took a deep breathe and stepped past the doctor, whispering his thank you so low it was almost nonexistent. The rest of the group followed suit, but Mika's doctor stopped them.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not so many visitors at once! You do realize she just came out of sur-" he stopped short at the look on everybody's faces. They murderously glared, not daggers, but machetes at him and he rather quickly backed off, claiming that he had other business to attend to. All four of the men were tired of waiting and would not be satisfied about Mika's state until they saw her for themselves.

They quietly filed into the room as they spotted Tohma and Mika talking over the baby excitedly, just like any new parents would. Suddenly, Shuichi tripped over a cord and he held on tightly to Eiri's arm (he hadn't let go of it in the first place) as not to lose his balance, but he couldn't stop himself from squealing in fright. Mika looked up and smiled.

"Wow, everyone came. I didn't know you guys cared so much." Despite her rather harsh words, they could tell she was in a good mood. Wouldn't anybody be after reliefing them self of the worst pain of pregnancy, shoving a baby out through their-...Well, you get the idea.

Tatsuha frowned a little. "C'mon Aneki, don't be so harsh. We were worried about you."

"You know I was kidding. Thank you guys for coming." She smiled gently at them. "Come see the baby.

"_'Yeah, she's in a really good mood...'_ The Uesugi brothers thought at the same time. Everyone maneuvered around the bed to better peer at the bundle of white sheets in Mika's arms. It slightly resembled a bald monkey, but something about it made it seem extremely squishy and cute. A thin layer of light brown fuzz covered it's skull, which was about the size on an average canteloupe. (A/N: Do they have canteloupe in Japan?) It's eyes were shut tight and it looked like it was going to burst, but it remained quiet as they stared at it. Eiri finally decided to speak up.

The Uesugi brothers thought at the same time. Everyone maneuvered around the bed to better peer at the bundle of white sheets in Mika's arms. It slightly resembled a bald monkey, but something about it made it seem extremely squishy and cute. A thin layer of light brown fuzz covered it's skull, which was about the size on an average canteloupe. (A/N: Do they have canteloupe in Japan?) It's eyes were shut tight and it looked like it was going to burst, but it remained quiet as they stared at it. Eiri finally decided to speak up.

"So what is it?"

"Eiri! You're so insensitive!"

"Whatever...so is it a boy or a girl?"

"She's a girl!" Mika puffed up her cheeks a little to refrain herself from yelling and screaming at her brother. She was exhausted, but she didn't want to sleep, especially since now she knew her brothers were here.

Shuichi thought the baby was absolutely adorable. He could hardly contain himself from begging to hold her. He glanced at Ryuichi who seemed to be thinking the same thing, then shifted his eyes to the baby's uncles. They bore the same expression, which simply said 'it's a baby.

_'Geez...! Don't either of them care? It's their freakin niece for godsakes!'_ he thought with a small frown._ 'If they asked Mika to hold it, she might say yes, but it's probably an absolute no for me! I wish she would trust me...'_

he thought with a small frown.

"So what's her name?" Shuichi asked.

"Um...we haven't really decided on one yet. We didn't expected her to come so early, but I guess now is the time to choose. So what do you think we should name her, Tohma?" Mika smiled softly at her baby, as if waiting for it to tell her, rather than her husband.

Shuichi thought he had come up with the perfect name, but he didn't think it was really his place to suggest it.

Nevertheless, Tohma grinned. "I think we should name her-" but he was cut off as the baby suddenly started crying. Apparently, Tatsuha had poked her.

"Tatsuha!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know that's how she would react!" the young monk said quickly.

"Oh, so you thought you would just see!" Mika and Tohma both tried to calm the baby with coos and whispers, as Eiri leaned down a little to murmer in Shuichi's ear.

"I think we should give the new parents some alone time with their baby..." Shuichi nodded in agreement.

"Well, we should get going now," Eiri said. "Make sure my sister gets some sleep, Seguchi." He nudged Tatsuha in the ribs. The younger Uesugi grunted and turned to glared at Eiri. They made eye contact for a few quiet moments and as if they were talking telepathically, Tatsuha turned back to Mika.

"We should get going too, Aneki. We'll see you later." The Seguchis looked up as the group started making their way toward the door.

"Eiri-san, Tatsuha-san, thank you for coming." The two men nodded and followed the lead singers out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of searching for the exit, they made it outside, where the morning sun shined brightly. All four men were forced to shade their eyes.

"Aniki, where did you park?"

"On the other side of the parking lot."

"Oh okay. Well, I guess we'll see you some other time then."

"See ya."

Tatsuha turned to Ryuichi. "Okay, Sakuma-san, this way." He slid an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"Wait, Tatsu-chan! Let me say bye to Shu-chan!" Ryuichi skipped over to Shuichi and hugged him tightly. He placed a small kiss on his cheek as he pulled away. "See you later, Shu-chan!" he said with a wink.

Shuichi, who had blushed a shade of pink and lightly put a hand over the spot of contact, slowly waved. _'I was...just kissed...by Sakuma-san!' _

Tatsuha was horrified, but when Ryuichi turned back to him, he gave him a big smile and held out his hand. The brunette happily took it and the monk lead him into the parking lot.

As Eiri watched them go, he felt another twitch of annoyance, but this time aimed towards that immature singer. How dare he make a move on Shuichi right in front of him! Disgruntled, he roughly grabbed Shuichi's hand and pulled him in the direction of his car.

"Yuki-! Wait-! You're hurting me! Let go!" Shuichi whined, his fingers trying to pry off Eiri's tight grip. The blonde let go as he spotted his car and swiftly ran over to it. He unlocked it and climbed inside rather quickly, gaining a strange look from Shuichi as he sat in the seat beside him.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" the pink haired boy asked.

"I want to get back to my novel," Eiri said. Perhaps their moment of intimacy had increased his thinking process. Or maybe he had gotten an idea from Ryuichi kissing Shuichi...

Eiri slipped his key into the ignition of his precious Mercedes and turned it while pressing on the brake. There was a click and then...nothing.

"What the hell...?" Eiri's eyes scanned the gauges on his dashboard, and he quickly discovered the problem.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Shuichi glanced over and spotted what gauge Eiri's eyes were on. The gas tank. The _empty_ gas tank. "Oh."

"_Fuck_." was all the novelist could manage to say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I have come to several realizations after reading an email: I am truly alone. Nobody listens to me. I care too much about others. I should never depend on anyone. I can't stand crying 5 times a week. And that's all I can think of for now. It's pitiful that that's how I feel, but I can't deny the truth. I'm not gonna do anything ridiculous, like start cutting myself, but I'm gonna try to deal. I don't know how, but somehow I have to. I have to be strong. I don't know how depression feels, but I have a feeling I might soon. Or maybe I do already. I don't know. Anyway, so plz review. Tell me that at least someone listens to me, that what I say is something that matters to you, even if only a little, even if I don't know you. Boy, I sound desprate. I'm not though. I feel like people don't listen to me very much, even though I listen to them. And I am _sick _of all the lies and bullshit going on around me. **By the way, since not a single person told me what POV they preferred, I'm thinking of staying with third person. If you have any objections, tell me now. **I should get to Sora next chapter. well till next time...

AyameInLove


	10. Chapter X: Apology Accepted!

A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished, only 2 to go! I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this up and for it being so short! well enjoy!

Disclaimer: Maki Murakami, the goddess, owns Gravitation and not me.

Warning: I think Eiri is a little OOC, but not too much off the charts. I don't really know how to do Tohma IC, so he might be OOC too. And I began with Sora, since he hasn't been in the last few chapters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Third Person POV)

The faint light of the early morning brightened up the alomst silent apartment. Sapphire eyes flickered open, signaling the awakening of the only person in the room. Sora sat up and yawned, his blurry vision scanning his surroundings.

_'The living room? How did I get here?'_ The more he thought about it, the more he realized he couldn't even remember what had happened the night before. The last thing he was able to recollect was he and Eiri drinking together...then his memory went blank.

Perhaps he had passed out on the couch and Eiri had decided to just leave him there? Well, whatever the case, Sora felt achy and exhausted. _'I'll remember later...'_

After a few moments of contemplating whether he should continue sleeping here or in his bedroom, he stood. Leaning on the wall for support, Sora slowly made his way down the hall and into his room, barely remembering to close his door. He slid under his bedsheets and fell fast asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit, Seguchi!" Eiri yelled as he burst through the door to Mika's hospital room, a quiet Shuichi in tow. The new parents had continued talking over the baby excitedly soon after the others left; they turned at the intrusion. "Why the hell didn't you go to a local hospital, instead of making me blow the rest of my gas on the damn trip here?"

"Calm down, Eiri-san!" Tohma whispered harshly.

"Yeah, you're gonna get us kicked out!" Shuichi said, glancing nervously out the door at an angry nurse across the hall. Eiri snorted and was tempted to flip her off, but stopped himself at the last second. He really needed to control his temper.

"Now what are you yelling about?" Tohma asked calmly.

"My car is out of gas thanks to you," the blonde in question said with a glare and crossed his arms. He hated asking his brother-in-law for help, but at least it would be quicker than having to wait for a tow truck or walking somewhere. He sat in a chair near the bed. Shuichi stood obediently by his side, looking slightly anxious.

"Well, it was either go to a busy nearby hospital or go to one of Tokyo's finest, just a little farther away." Tohma cleared his throat. "Now, you need a ride, correct?" Eiri nodded.

"Oh, Tohma, our driver can give them a ride home," Mika said, tapping on his arm.

"Oh right. I hope he hasn't gone too far from here. I told him to stick around this area for today, so I'll give him a call..." Tohma mumbled. "Be right back." He placed a kiss on his wife's cheek, then his baby's, whipped out his cell phone, and stepped out of the room. Mika turned to Eiri.

"It's unlike you to ask Tohma for help, Eiri."

"I just want to get out of here," he said, turning away. Mika rocked the baby in her arms, humming a soft tune. To Shuichi, it sounded awfully familiar..._'Is that 'In The Moonlight'?'_ he thought to himself.

"Okay, Eiri-san, my driver will be stopping by the front in a few minutes to take you home. Would you like me to escort you there?" Tohma smiled at the couple as he walked back over to Mika.

"No, Seguchi. I'm not an idiot and unfortunately I know how to get from this room to the front," Eiri said sarcastically.

"Take care then." Tohma smiled again and turned back to his wife. He didn't insist, he knew his wife needed him here.

Eiri stood and grabbed Shuichi's hand. "Thanks, Seguchi. See you later, Aneki."

In a matter of minutes, the lovers were on the bottom floor, out the door, and into the back seat of Tohma's shiny, black car, driven by some guy in a uniform.

"Finally..." Eiri mumbled as his gaze wandered out the window. Shuichi leaned against him, but just as he got comfortable, Eiri spoke.

"So are you still mad at me or not?"

Shuichi sat up and blinked at him. "Well, um, I don't know...I guess I, wait...um, I-" His babbling was interrupted by Eiri's lips on his.

"Seeing that you're as indecisive as ever, I'll just help you decide." Eiri paused. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I made you think I was flirting with that woman. She came on to me and I was trying to hint to her that I wasn't interested, without being a complete ass. I don't give a shit about her. I probably wouldn't have ever met her if she hadn't been my editor's friend. I love you, and don't ever fucking question that."

Despite the harsh manner Yuki had just spoken in, Shuichi was still just as touched. His eyes sparkled and he was sure his heart would burst out of his chest.

"Oh Yuki!" he said, almost crying out of happiness. "I love you so much!" At first, Shuichi had decided on hugging him...but he wanted to do something more...something more expressive, something more _defining_. He wanted to feel their bodies close. He wanted them to create friction. He just wanted to make love to him right then and there.

Shuichi climbed into Eiri's lap, straddling him, and wrapped his arms around his neck. He kissed him lightly three times in a teasing manner before deepening the kiss, plunging his tongue into his lover's mouth and exploring the familar territory lustfully. Eiri was slightly taken aback by shock, but relaxed into the sudden passionate kiss as he slid his arms around Shuichi's back, his fingers tangling in the pink locks.

There was a noise from the front seat and, not pulling away, Eiri directed his eyes at the rearview mirror, in which he spotted the extremely uncomfortable driver. He mumbled something in Shuichi's ear and the boy turned scarlet. Shuichi climbed off the older man nonetheless and sat beside him, clenching his hand tightly in his. But by the time the lovers got to the apartment, they could barely restrain themselves from each other.

Shuichi could feel the cold door against his back as Eiri pressed him against it in a fierce kiss, fishing through his pocket for his keys at the same time. They hardly even noticed the empty couch in the living room as they made their way across. Shuichi was pressed against yet another door as they crushed their lips together once again and continued to stumble around.

After a few minutes of groping the walls (and each other), they finally found their bedroom door. By then, Eiri was already using his aptitude for arousing Shuichi to it's fullest extent, almost spoiling him with pleasure. Both were sure their bodies were on fire, they were so feverishly hot. God, how they missed this! The lovers _desperately_ craved to ease their lust for each other. They staggered into the room and landed on the bed together, slamming the door behind them with a snap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing the last few paragraphs and I think they came out pretty good. Do you? Well plz review anyway! I highly appreciate them! It looks like I didn't finish this story by the end of this month, so sorry! Maybe a lot of reviews will convince me to work faster...Anyway, thank you to: **Micayasha**, **XxTypoMasterxX**, **AxBxR**, **cocoke5**, **evildictionaryninja**, **The Oblivious Captain Anna**, and **XMarjorieX **for reviewing and supporting me. It seemed I left the impression that I was suicidal, but I am most definitely not! I have ambition for the future and I don't plan on giving up that easily. I haven't even bought the Gravitation DVDs yet! Or completely expressed my opinions on gays and gay marriage! Or bought the entire Fake series! I am still pretty down though and I hope things pick up for me soon. Though I'm not sure if they will. It seems like thing just keep getting worse...well till next time...

AyameInLove


End file.
